


Three-day Weekend

by waywardrose



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Off-Screen Negotiation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader is NOT a little, Spanking, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: You woke to a hot hand sliding across your bare middle and lips kissing your shoulder. There was the tickle of whiskers, and you turned your head towards disruption. With a sigh, you opened your eyes to watch Flip kiss your shoulder again. He looked up at you as his hand traveled under the sheet bunched below your waist.“Mornin’, baby,” he said. His voice was sleep-rough yet tender.





	Three-day Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Flip 110% likes to edge his partner when he’s got the chance or a few days off work. One of those sessions include him making his partner rub themselves on his thigh, but they’re not allowed to cum until they beg daddy
> 
> I read this prompt and immediately began fanning myself. Holy shit. Thank you, my darling. 💞 I hope I was successful in filling this for you. Also, I apologize it took me longer than usual. I think we should blame Congress for the delay. 😉

You woke to a hot hand sliding across your bare middle and lips kissing your shoulder. There was the tickle of whiskers, and you turned your head towards disruption. With a sigh, you opened your eyes to watch Flip kiss your shoulder again. He looked up at you as his hand traveled under the sheet bunched below your waist.

“Mornin’, baby,” he said. His voice was sleep-rough yet tender.

“Good morning.”

“Sleep well?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He hummed in approval and slid his fingers through your pubic hair to your pussy. You drew a knee out to give him space. You wanted to touch him back, because you could feel his morning wood against your hip, but that wasn’t allowed.

The first touch of his fingers made you realize you were partially wet already. He teased you for a minute or two, gently stroking and spreading your wetness over your clit. He continued until you whimpered and spread your thighs.

“What is it?” he asked, all benevolent.

“Feels good.”

“Would you let me have a taste, babygirl?”

You nodded. “Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please, Daddy!”

“That’s my good girl.”

He gave you quick kiss and touched one of your puffy nipples with his wet fingers. He bent to swirl his tongue around your anointed nipple. His touch was so soft you relaxed into it. Your nipples harden despite his easy touch, though. It felt good, and you became hyperaware of every texture that touched you: the fresh cotton under your back, Flip’s smooth skin against your side, his velvety tongue and hot mouth on your chest, the collected warmth remaining under the top sheet.

He gave a hard suck to your nipple, and you mewled. He kissed his way down your torso and maneuvered between your legs. You knew he wanted you to spread your legs, so you grabbed behind your knees and opened yourself for him.

“So good, baby. My sweet girl.”

You preened just a little at his praise, feeling your cheeks heat. You were always rewarded during these sessions when you anticipated his wants. Today shouldn’t be any different, you thought.

Flip lowered himself to his elbows and kissed your inner thighs. He wasted no time after that. He pushed his tongue into your slit and licked long stripes up your pussy. He glanced up at you and gave a wink before kissing and sucking on your labia. His partial beard scraped over your wet folds.

Your nerves sparked. The opposing sensations of his silky, hot tongue and scratchy beard between your legs made you woozy with lust. You didn’t want him to stop.

But then he focused on your clit. He kissed it, circled it the tip of his tongue, lazily flicked it. You couldn’t help but writhe, but he held you steady with huge hands on your inner thighs.

_“Please!”_

“Be a good girl,” he murmured. “Just a little bit more.”

You moaned as he went back to laving your pussy with his deft mouth. He kept not giving you what you needed, though. You were on the verge of frustrated tears when he abruptly sat up. You whimpered and angled your hips up. Maybe he would fuck you. Sometimes he liked that: demanding you only come on his cock.

He wiped at his flushed face. “Get cleaned up and come down for breakfast. I’ll make you an omelet.”

“But, Flip—”

He gave you a look.

You shrank and unclenched, letting your hips rest on the bed. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay.” He patted your knee. “Breakfast.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He left the bedroom with tented briefs. How you wished you could call him back and ride him until you both came. Your cunt pulsed at the thought, but you knew you couldn’t linger. He wouldn’t like if you got yourself off without his permission. And, while punishment sounded appealing, you’d done that the last time he had a three-day weekend.

You rolled out of bed and used the bathroom. The swipe of toilet paper over your sensitive clit had you biting your lip. You took a deep breath and ignored your desperate arousal. You washed your hands and face and neatened your hair. You could smell coffee brewing, and it made your mouth water, so you forewent brushing your teeth until after breakfast.

You hesitated about coming down to breakfast naked. However, Flip hadn’t told you to dress. He’d only said to clean up.

You nodded to yourself and walked into the kitchen without a stitch of clothes on. Flip had on a pair of jeans and the blue floral apron your mother had given you when you’d married. You assumed he pulled the jeans from the clean clothes in the laundry room.

He told you to sit at the table, which was already set. There was the carton of orange-pineapple juice in the middle. That sounded better than hot coffee, actually. You poured yourself a glass and sat at in front of one of the place settings. You took a sip and realized Flip knew you’d prefer the juice.

You wanted to hug him, even if it was from behind, but he’d asked you to sit. He cared so much about you, knew you, and provided for you. Your love for him flooded your chest. You wanted to give him whatever he wanted.

When he came over with your steaming omelet, you tugged on the apron to give him a kiss. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, honey.” He smiled and caressed your cheek. “Eat up before it gets cold.”

You did as he asked. You watched him wipe off the stove and make himself a bowl of yogurt and granola. He draped the apron over the back of his chair and sat down with his breakfast and cup of coffee. The newspaper was off to the side, and Flip pulled it over to read the headlines.

“Food good?” he asked without looking up.

“Yes, Daddy, thank you.” And it was good: full of cheese, ham, and vegetables.

He seemed pleased by that and turned over the newspaper to read the rest of the articles on the front page.

As you finished your omelet, he scooted away from the table and patted his thigh. You sat across his lap and leaned against his chest, resting your head on his shoulder. He made a contented sound and cradled you closer as he finished his granola. You placed a hand on his chest to run your fingers over his warm skin.

“Weather’s gonna be nice for the next few days.”

“Good,” you softly replied.

He turned the page of newspaper and then cupped one of your breasts. You bit your lip to keep quiet and dropped your hand as he caressed you. He ran a thumb around your nipple. It tightened further, and he gave it a sharp pinch. You inadvertently made a noise, and he shushed you.

You wanted his hand between your legs, rubbing your clit, making you come. You opened your knees. Or even better: his face. You loved when he ate you out. He was so good at it.

Flip noticed you move, and his hand stilled. “What’s wrong, babygirl?”

“Could you touch me—” You told yourself you had to ask for what you wanted. “—between my legs. Please.”

“Still worked up?”

You nodded and hid your face in his neck. He smelled delicious and just him. There were no aftershaves or colognes to mask his scent. You kissed his neck, letting your tongue sneak out to taste him.

He okay'ed you and directed your outermost knee to the side. He held you securely and pushed his hand between your thighs. You weren’t fully wet anymore, but he easily worked you up to it again. You clung to him as he circled your clit again. You panted against his shoulder as he did it over and over and prayed he let you come.

Your body was building up to orgasm right as he stopped. You cried out in protest and held him tighter. His hands were so good, his touch had been perfect.

He shushed you again. “Not yet, baby. Gotta work up to that.”

You wanted to bite him. His cock was hard against your rear. You wanted to touch him, get him as excited as you. You needed him so badly.

“Turn the page for me, now.”

You kept your face turned away from him as you did.

“Hey, don’t be angry. We’ll get there,” he gently said and brought his wet fingers to your lips. “Clean ‘em off for me.”

You opened your mouth and sucked your juices off his fingers. With your frustration left behind, you got into it. You stared into his eyes as you took his fingers deep and sucked hard as you pulled back. You wanted to show him how good you could be and took him deep again.

His eyes glittered, and a blush bloomed over his angular cheeks. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and traced your bottom lip.

“Such a sweet girl.” He took hold of your chin. “You’re my sweet girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

You met in the middle for a kiss. He didn’t hesitate to kiss you deep. You rubbed yourself against his chest, sucking at his tongue, and combed back his hair. He cupped your breast once more and gave it a tiny squeeze. You leaned into his touch, wanting more, harder, everything.

He pulled back. “That’s enough. I want to read this article.”

You wiggled in his hold to relieve the tension in your body and nodded. “Okay.” It didn’t help at all. You felt his hot erection. It was _right there._

Fuck, you wanted to come so bad.

“No pouting. I still love you.”

“I love you, too.” You hid your face in his neck again and gave it a kiss.

Flip read the paper—or acted like he did. It was difficult to tell. You sat there and willed your body to calm the hell down. You breathed deep and slowly melted against him. As a reward, he stroked his thumb over your breast and held you tight.

It was soothing and gentle and quiet. It helped, surprisingly. There was birdsong coming from the nearby trees. Late-morning sunshine poured through the dining nook’s big window and warmed your feet. There were dust motes drifting in the air.

“Did you make the bed?” he asked after an unknown span of time.

You felt heavy-eyed as you answered: “No.”

“Why don’t you go do that and I’ll take care of the dishes. Then, you can find us something to watch on TV while I take a smoke break. Okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He helped you to your feet and gave your ass a gentle pat. You threw him a grin as you walked out of the kitchen and found him watching you with dark eyes. The urge to run back to him and kiss him almost had you doing just that. _But…_ But he’d told you to make the bed. While you were sure he wouldn’t punish you for kissing him, you wanted to be good and do as he asked.

The clank of dishes and silverware as Flip stacked them in the dishwasher was the soundtrack to you making the bed. It went quiet for a minute before the backdoor opened and closed. You quickly brushed your teeth and then went to the living room to browse the television guide that had come in last Sunday’s newspaper.

In twenty minutes, _Movie of the Week_ was showing _The Big Sleep_. Flip enjoyed Philip Marlowe movies. You turned on the television and switched to the proper channel.

Flip walked through the living room, saying he wanted to rinse his mouth out, and headed upstairs. You curled up on the sofa, keeping your damp crotch off the fabric. When he came back, he was only wearing his briefs.

“It’s getting hot out there,” he commented.

He sat down next to you, put his hand on your calf, and asked you what you’d decided on. He smiled when you told him, and your cheeks heated. Sometimes it was so easy to please him, and you always enjoyed doing it.

“C'mere,” he said and put his arm across the back of the sofa. “I wanna hold my girl.”

You snuggled against him, throwing a knee over his thigh and hugging his middle. His arms came around you and held you tight. You had almost started to drift into sleep when you felt him tug at your knee. You made a questioning noise as he guided your knee between his spread legs.

“Raise up, baby. Give me a kiss.”

You twisted on the sofa and got your other leg under you to lift yourself. You braced yourself on his firm chest and kissed him. At first, the kiss was sweet and delicate, but soon turned hungry. That yearning was back in full force. You teased his minty tongue, sliding yours against it. You sucked on his bottom lip and kissed him hard.

His hands swept over your back and then down to your ass. He pulled you tightly to him. The warm cotton of his briefs dragged against your thigh. Your breasts pressed against his chest. You could feel his ribs expand with breath as you kissed him.

He pulled away and let his head rest on the wall behind the sofa. “That’s one hell of a kiss, babygirl.”

You bit your lip, knowing that he liked it. “I just want you, Daddy.”

“Oh yeah?”

His hands trailed inward. One of them held the back of your inner thigh while the other slid right into your wetness. You arched your back and whined.

“I can feel you do. Want me to help?”

“Please, Daddy, yes.”

Flip slid two fingers into your dripping cunt. You collapsed against him with a moan and put your arms around his neck. He didn’t begin driving them in like you thought he would. He massaged your cunt, rolling his fingers around and alighting your nerves. His thumb teased your asshole, making you jump against him in surprise.

“So wet, baby,” he praised. “That feel good?”

“Yes, Daddy! Don’t stop, please!”

He almost pulled his fingers out, and you pushed your ass down to keep them inside you. He tightened his hold on you and plunged deep. His knuckles knocked against your body as he fucked you with his thick fingers.

You squirmed as you buried your face between your arm and his head. His ramming fingers were almost enough to drive you to orgasm. You just needed a little more.

“T-touch my clit, please. Let me come,” you whispered against him.

“You close, baby?”

You nodded and whimpered, “Yes.”

“How bad you want it?”

“So bad, I want you so bad, let me come, please, Daddy, I’ll do anything.” You gasped as he teased your ass again. “Please, I need it, I swear I’ll do anything, just— _Please, Daddy!”_

“Show me how bad you want it,” he said and eased his fingers out of you.

You cried out in protest and slumped. Flip released his hold, and you sank onto his leg. The touch of his hairy thigh to your sensitive clit had you bucking. You couldn’t tell if it was to get away from the sensation or rub into it.

“Go on, baby, just like this,” he murmured.

You moved one knee out to firmly settle onto his leg and braced yourself against his hot chest. He studied you with dark, sultry eyes. His mouth was kiss-swollen and lush and dark pink.

You looked deep into his eyes and rolled your hips. You knew you were smearing your pussy all over him, but you needed it too bad to care. You suddenly found that perfect angle—where your clit had direct stimulation. You quivered at how good that simple touch could be.

But it was almost embarrassing to hump him like this. You couldn’t seem to make yourself move. He must think you so silly and _desperate_. And just a minute ago, you were telling him you’d do anything to come. Now here you were, given the means and permission to come, but paralyzed by self-doubt.

Flip took hold of your hips and moved you against his leg. You groaned and followed his lead.

“Keep going,” he ordered as he let go.

“But…”

He cracked you on one ass-cheek. The sting made you wail and shift against his thigh. Your clit rubbed just right. The sharp feeling of pleasure and the twinge of pain combined into something more, something _better._

“Take what you need. Be my good girl.”

You gasped, “Yes, Daddy.”

Biting your lip hard, you rocked your hips. His hands went to your waist, but he didn’t put any pressure on you. Instinctually, you knew it was to keep you grounded. You kept going, moving faster, rubbing your wet pussy on him.

“That’s it, baby. So good.”

You pressed hard, grinding on his thigh. Your muscles were taut and trembling.

“Show me what you can do.”

You whimpered and nodded. You could be good—for him. He wanted you to come. Your body had been denied for too long. It needed the release as badly as you did. You struggled and sweated and rode his thigh like a good girl.

Between one stroke and the next, the first wave of orgasm surged through you. You threw your head back and moaned. Each rub brought another delicious ripple of pleasure until you were chasing the longest climax you’d ever had. Your cunt pulsed in a rapid tattoo as you gushed all over his thigh. You felt engulfed by throbbing heat and ecstasy until you didn’t care how you appeared or what Flip thought.

His hands kept you moving, though. It soon became too much. Your pussy was tender and over-sensitive and kept clenching on nothing. Each stroke had you shaking and pleading for mercy.

You bent forward and rested your forehead on his chest. “No more, please,” you wept.

He gathered you close and hugged you as he shushed you. “So sweet, baby. I’m so proud.” He kissed your cheek.

You breathed in the scent of his sweat and your come as you relaxed little by little. Your cunt gave one last weak clench. The sound of the movie filled the now-quiet living room. You couldn’t tell how much you’d missed, but it didn’t matter.

You finally found enough energy to fully settle on his lap, your knees on either side of him. The hard ridge of his erection burned through the cotton of his briefs. You rested your pussy right on it and slowly wiggled because you couldn’t help yourself.

“Stop teasing me, babygirl,” he warned, though you could hear a smile in his voice.

“I’m not teasing.”

He 'hmph'ed and petted your back.

“I’m not teasing,” you repeated.

Before he could say anything, you rose off his lap and lay across the sofa. You placed one foot on top of the back cushions and reached between your legs to touch your drenched slit. You watched as his cock jerked in reaction.

He scanned you like a predator. “Think you can handle it?”

You smiled, wanting his big cock deep inside you. “Yeah, Daddy, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
